Sasha-Fifth Marauder
by BestPadfoot
Summary: Sasha Fisher, and her friends, Sapphire and Amber, are all from America, family deceased. Her friends and her are found, but not by who they want to be found by. Sasha must find help, or a way out, and get home, or 132 Pickett Road, the place that her family once lived.
1. Crash

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, but I very much want to. It is Harry Potter, trust me, you just have to get to the next chapter to find it.**

Chapter One

My name is Sasha Fisher, American, but on my 11th birthday, traveling to London, England, the plane crashed and left me stranded here. Me, and my two friends, Sapphire and Amber, also were on it, along with their families. The three of us have swum to shore, and we find ourselves in a poor city, far outside of London.

The people were not so friendly, they could see the money we wore in our clothing. Their eyes were hungry, for food and for what we had, and what we still have. They could not get to it, and we found a way out. On this outer bank, we slept, and were captured by a man and a woman, faces showed loyalty for someone, a leader, or a group.

We stayed locked up in a cell, and woke up, me first, and saw what was around us. A black and dark house, not abandoned, but it showed wealth beyond my reach, or ever, and it showed utter disconcert of what was to happen in its basement.

It was not shelter, not a home, at least for us, I can't explain it. My family died, that was true, and so were my friends, my new, and only family. A young boy, 15 at the least, came into the basement. His hair was a light blonde, with brown eyes, and his father next to him.

His father was a duplicate of his son, or better yet, vice versa. He stared at me, a look in his eyes that said, 'You should not be in my house you little filth, you belong somewhere else, not my house, that's all.'

Sapphire raised an eyebrow, her look responding to his. 'Yeah, you didn't shower today, I see dirt in your long hair.'

He could not read her face, but the son could. The son looked at her, and took out a stick, and as he touched it, it lengthened to a whip, and Saph got it bad.

Amber stayed silent in the corner, facial features hidden. I slip beside her, and put a hand on her back. She softly shakes, eyes tightly closed, as I put my jacket over her. Saph retreats behind us, pain filled her eyes.

"We are not our past. We are not time." That, I believe, is the most normal thing she has ever said.


	2. Harold Potter

**Disclaimer- As much as I wish I did, I do not own Harry Potter. Sorry, this chapter is very long, I could not find a good stopping place.**

Chapter Two

Man _is this boring…_ I think. Saph has started to pace, not a healthy sign.

"What's up Saph?" I ask her.

"Shoot." She says, after shaking the bars surrounding us. "Damn, couldn't they of had something better than steel?" She says sarcastically.

"What did you mean earlier?" Amber asks, pulling me deep into the compensation.

"What did I say? I haven't said a word. With my mouth, I made a nasty face at that blonde boy…" Amber sighs, showing that Saph has lost her brain, or the memory part at least.

"Saph, don't get so serious about it." After all, Amber's the bystander of us. She likes the sidelines better that then what me and Saph like. Crazy disco area of it all.

I stand up as my legs fall asleep, dirty blonde hair, now brown from the dust and dirt, falling all over. A see Sapphire stop, turning so her afro-like hair would show itself to us. I stand beside her, and I sing softly, "No time for losers…" I trail off, wondering what she will say. She stays silent.

"And we'll keep on fighting, till the end!" Amber yells, surprising Saph and I, knowing that Amber hates to sing, especially Queen songs.

"WE ARE THE CAMPIONS! WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS! NO TIME FOR LOSERS 'CAUSE WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS!" Amber and I sing, very off tune.

"Of the world…." Sapphire whispers. "I've taken my bows… And my curtain calls…"

"Ah, the wonders of Freddie and what he will do to you!" I wrap my arm around her shoulders, and looked forward at the wall Saph stared at. "Sometimes, he makes me want to go buy a bicycle, even though I don't know how to ride-"

"DON'T STOP ME NOW! DON'T STOP ME 'CAUSE I'M HAVING A GOOD TIM, HAVING A GOOD TIME!" Saph leans back her head and screams.

I laugh. "That's my girl..." I single tear streams down my eye. _My sister would know better than me how to help them_ … My mouth quivers, and I wipe my face on my long-sleeved T-shirt.

 _Pop!_ A man appeared in the doorway of our cell, a silly grin on his face. "Love it when this happens… When we save people." He adds, his messy black hair in his face. He looks up at us, brown eyes showing us that he truly cared, not just having to save us.

"How did you do that? How did you learn how to do that?" Saph and I both ask. He laughs at us, two silly children, totally clueless to what he did.

He stands up and opens the door. He was a little on the tall side, and quite skinny. He looked like a typical man, besides his brown cloak and loafers. His shirt was a black button down, and he wore navy jeans that were ripped up. He has a small hat, a brown one with a black rim, that he held in his hands.

"My name is Harold Potter, my wife is up there, told me to get you, is it just you two?" He looks past us, and I can see Ambers eye glowing.

"Yes, I am dead, with my parents and with my brother, happily singing Queen songs all day, and this is just the rotting body of my old life." She said, coming out of the darkness.

"Sorry about your parents-"He gave Amber a hand when she stepped out. "I can help a little, give you what you need, as long as you don't mind sharing…"

"Amber and Sapphire both had brothers and I had- a sister." It pains me to think anything of her.

"I mean, I have a son, James, he's 11 too, he might not be too happy, he'll get used to it, until we get you a proper home."

"Thanks."

 **Thanks for reading, but I have two more things... COMMENT AND KEEP ON READING!**


	3. Potter Mansion

**Disclaimer- I wish I owned Harry Potter. I don't.**

Chapter Three

"James! We're home!" Jane Potter calls up the stairs.

It's practically a mansion, this family has wealth. I had a nice home, so did Saph and Amber, but not this nice.

The living room had a little bar with snacks, and lace curtains hung from each window. The stair well was on the right, and on the left, was the kitchen, where I see some short, old looking humanoid creatures cooking something.

"What are those?" Saph slips passed, right into the room, and sat on the floor, watching their every move.

"Oh! So many books…" I turn around and Amber races off, books being her favorite thing in the world. All of them, I had never heard of. 'The Tales of Beatle the Bard', 'Quittich Through the Ages', 'Founders of Hogwarts; A History of the Four Makers Of Great Wizards', and '101 Creatures That Might Be Hiding In Your House'. A stack of newspaper sat in the middle of the table. 'The Daily Prophet'

"OMG!" Amber's voice was deep, showing her surprise and happiness. "I haven't read any of these books."

"Who are they?" I here from behind me. A boy that looked like Mr. Potter looked at me, eyebrows raised and scrunched together.

"Why, you must be James Potter. Just LOVE your accent, I could listen to you for ages." I gush.

"Oh My Gosh, you _need_ to fix your hair, it looks like a-"Saph starts.

"Sapphire Brooks, come, sit, and stay." Amber says, the only true controller of Ms. Insane One. "That one's Saph, I'm Amber, and blondie's Sasha."

"What are you doing here?" James seemed a little stressed out, and he glared up at his dad, who looked away, not paying any attention to the death stare on his father's face.

"James, these girls' parents have died and they were found in the basement of the Malfoys." Mrs. Potter tells him. James' face softens a bit.

"Sorry." James looks down at his feet, and Amber tenses the muscles in her jaw.

Mr. Potter leads us to a bedroom, a pale yellow color, with a full wall that was all a window. There was two beds, both bunks, but, besides the ladder, there was nothing to hold the top bunk up. Saph chose the top bunk, and Amber and I choose to sleep on the bottom part of the bunks.

"Sleep well." Mr. Potter waves awkwardly, and we stay silent. I felt as though Death was standing behind me, not willing to take me with him, leaving me, and my BFF's to live a life where I will never be loved.

 **Ok, so, I would like you to comment, not only if you like it, but give me descriptions of things that I should add. Who knows? Maybe you offer a version of yourself and I will add them. What do you think of the girls? If you don't like them, tell me what to change, and I will go back and try and do it. COMMENT PLZ!**


	4. Little Witches

**I own Harry Potter. Just Kidding.**

Chapter Four

James Potter is a nice boy. He's a little like a calm version of Sapphire. Calmer. A group of people come to the house, one with a long beard and hair, and another man, who looked young, with withered legs and a missing eye, covered by a fake and moving one.

"Hello, Albus." Mrs. Potter says to the man with the beard.

"Hello Jane, Professor Dippet has asked me to talk to you about the girls you have taken in."

"Yes, Alastor, anything to drink?"

James peered over us, spying all along the top of the stairs, looking into the dining room. Saph is wearing a bright blue shirt, so colorful that it scares me into thinking that we will be noticed. Who are these strange people? In fact, what was all of this? Why is it so...? Magical? Different? Absurd?

All of those words explain what I feel quite nicely. But at the same time, none of them really explain it. This place can't be real. How could it?

"They are witches, the three of them, and they cannot go back home. We will accept them into Hogwarts, as long as you keep them away from muggles. The American wizarding government-" Albus gets cut off by Mrs. Potter.

"The girls are staying with us as long as they need." She says firmly. "We know that they have not ever shown their powers yet, so after building it all up inside of them…" Mr. Potter finishes her sentence.

"Who knows what trouble might happen. They will stay in the house until school."

"Try and push some magic out of them, I say, then they can't build it all up." Alastor says and Mrs. Potter gives him a death glare.

"A witch?" I turn to face James. "Witches don't exist." I say, pulling at the chain that hangs around my neck.

"That's what we are. This is the Wizarding World." He shrugs.

"It's everywhere! Lack of gender equality! Wizards are boys, man." Sapphire murmurs so only I can hear her.

"Witches are stupid and are meant to scare children." James shakes his head.

"You're crazy."

"Saph, show him crazy."

"Pleasure."

"Saph, you can as long as it has nothing to do with knives, shoelaces, duct tape, and a pair of sunglasses." Amber puts her elbow on Sapphire's shoulder.

"Drumsticks?" Sapphire pleads.

"Nope," Amber says stiffly.

"Hey, at least I won't be alone on my first day of school."

 **Review ASAP.**


End file.
